Those who Bring Evil and Kindness
by Eryuentiu
Summary: Bencana agung telah mengumandangkan kedatagannya. Disisi lain, seseorang harus mencegah hal itu terjadi dimasa depan. Namikaze Naruto, yang selama ini bersembunyi dan menunggu, dipaksa keluar untuk menghadapi event mendatang, dan dihadapkan untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Kehancuran Dunia. /shitty summary/


**Author's Note:**

 **Ini adalah fanfik Fandom Naruto Xover DxD yang kali pertama saya buat dan dipublikasikan di ffn, jadi sekiranya masih banyak error mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya**

 **Warning: akan ada beberapa karakter dari fandom lain(meskipun tidak banyak), karakter yang OOC, dan OC.**

 **Judul** (akan berubah mungkin?):

 **##―Those who Bring Evil and Kindness―##**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **―Prolog―**

 **~The Sign of the Upcoming Disaster/**

 **Tanda dari Bencana yang Akan Datang~**

 **.**

Pada suatu malam hari, dihutan lebat yang tidak diketahui namanya. Berdiri ditengah-tengah hutan tsb adalah sebuah Menara Agung yang kokoh dan tak akan tergoyahkan meskipun diterjang berbagai bencana alam.

Atau seperti itu yang nampak dari kejauhan.

Jika mendekat, orang-orang akan tahu bahwa wujud sebenarnya dari Menara‒bukan, namun itu adalah sebuah patung kolosal yang nampak seperti menara dari kejauhan. Wujudnya seperti patung humanoid.

Meskipun dihutan tsb memiliki banyak pohon unik yang tumbuh sangat tinggi, bahkan patung tsb dengan mudah membuat mereka(pohon-pohon) tampak seperti kurcaci. Sehingga yang tampak adalah pepohonan yang menutupi begian bawah dari patung tersebut.

Tinggi patung tersebut ratusan meter, namun tubuhnya cenderung ramping dan wujudnya yang luar biasa menimbulkan intimidasi bagi mereka yang melihat dari bawah. Memiliki beberapa pasang tangan yang kokoh, ia membuat gestur aneh dengan sepasang tangannya berada didepan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seakan sedang mengadah, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya tengah membuat pose aneh disekitar tubuhnya.

Mata yang ada diwajah itu, seluruh kelopaknya tertutup dan untuk suatu alasan tertentu jumlahnya ada lebih dari sepasang. Namun, yang lebih unik lagi adalah apa yang nampak 'seperti manusia' di atas patung itu. Berdiri diatas telapak tangan patung itu tanpa rasa takut, manusia itu terlihat sedang mengobservasi sekitarnya.

Alasan ia melakukan itu adalah untuk memeriksa apakah ada tanda-tanda akan sergapan ketika ia muncul, atau jika ada yang mengikuti dirinya sampai disini, atau adanya penyusup. Meskipun kemungkinan akan terjadinya kejadian semacam itu sangat kecil, keparanoid-annya tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengabaikan sikap waspada.

Setelah dirasa aman, ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya, dan mendekat kearah apa yang nampak seperti pembatas didepan. Angin malam yang dingin bertiup dan menerpa dirinya, disaat bersamaan, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang-pucat menari lembut mengikuti kehendak angin.

Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, yang mana membuatnya mudah berkamuflase didalam kegelapan. Sebagai contoh adalah jubah yang ia pakai, yang kenyataannya adalah item magic yang―jika kekuatannya diaktifkan―mampu untuk membuat penggunanya "tak terlihat". Jari-jarinya juga dipasangi berbagai cincin yang berbeda, cincin-cincin tersebut bukan hiasan semata, namun itu adalah item magic dengan kemampuan tersendiri.

Lebih dari itu, ia juga memakai _fingerless-glove_ (sarung tangan tanpa jari) dengan sebuah permata dipunggung tangannya yang juga merupakan item magic, sepatu yang ia pakai juga item magic yang memiliki kemampuan untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan membuat penggunanya bisa berpijak ditempat-tempat yang tidak mungkin untuk dipijaki. Dikatakan, ketika kekuatan sejati dari sepatu tersebut diaktifkan, sang pengguna mampu berdiri diatas daun, atau bahkan kematian itu sendiri.

Tanpa penjelasan lebih rinci, tubuhnya dilengkapi dengan berbagai item magic kelas tinggi yang banyak jumlahnya. Hal ini menunjukan jika ia telah selesai melakukan persiapannya dan siap untuk pergi menjalankan misi.

Tangannya bergerak dan menjangkau jari-jari tebal dari patung tsb. Ketika ia menyetuhnya, sensasi yang tak asing menyebar disetiap inci tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik tangannya, bersamaan dengan itu, sensasi tsb secara perlahan ikut menghilang.

Ia menghela napas. Diantara beberapa hal yang enggan ia lakukan, salah satunya adalah datang ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berada ditempat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah rutinitas yang harus ia dilakukan beberapa minggu sekali. Selain itu, ia juga sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian melihat keatas. Sesaat ia menikmati suasana saat ini, tenang sekali, gumamnya. Terlebih lagi, 'bulan purnama' sangat indah malam ini.

Ketika ia merenungkan betapa dirinya sudah terlarut dalam pekerjaan dan hampir tidak pernah libur, distorsi ruang dan waktu muncul dibelakangnya. Dari dalam portal muncul seorang pria dalam balutan pakaian khas bangsawan. Namun ia mengabaikannya.

Pemandangan semacam ini mungkin adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi orang normal, namun tidak bagi mereka.

Pria tsb, yang baru saja datang, memiliki paras dengan ketampanan yang tak terbantahkan. Dimata ruby-nya yang berpupil vertical menunjukkan bahwa itu bukanlah mata manusia.

Ia memiliki rambut merah yang modelnya agak berantakan, namun juga halus jika disentuh.[1] Disamping posturnya yang tinggi dan tegap, ia juga memiliki tubuh yang kekar meskipun kamu hanya sekilas melihat. Semua itu menunjukkan jika tubuhnya telah melalui serangkaian latihan keras untuk sampai pada titik tsb, namun hanya sampai disitu saja. Tubuhnya memang kekar, tapi tidak sampai ' _bulky_ ' yang mana berlebihan, membuatnya nampak ideal.

Ketika ia melihat orang lain yang ada ditempat ini, ia tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum yang cukup untuk membuat perempuan merona seketika.

Sebenarnya itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak _skill_ yang ia miliki, **[Charm]**.

Dibalut oleh pakaian kelas tinggi, ia mulai berjalan dan pakaiannya berkibar lembut ketika diterpa angin. Ketika sudah berada disamping pria yang sedang berdiri menatap bulan itu, ia menyapanya layaknya teman yang telah lama tidak bertemu, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ada semakin banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan." Ucapnya disertai senyuman tipis.

Meskipun ia berkata demikian, dalam hatinya ia sedikit menggerutu. Karena dia yang sudah memintanya untuk datang kemari. Setidaknya kamu menyapaku terlebih dahulu, pikirnya dalam hati. Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan hari ini hanya untuk datang kemari, namun sambutan macam ini yang ia dapatkan? Ia hanya bisa menghela dalam hati.

Meskipun begitu tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, mungkin ini karena dirinya yang terbiasa dengan peran-nya sebagai pemimpin membuat ia merasa terlalu dimanjakan.

Ia menyingkirkan pemikirannya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria disampingnya, dan menikmati kesunyian yang mengisi suasana saat ini. Cukup sunyi karena bahkan suara hewan nokturnal tidak mampu mencapai tempat mereka berpijak.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, salah satu dari mereka menghancurkan kesunyian tsb. "Aku akan langsung keintinya," tanpa menunggu balasan ia melanjutkan, "Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat tanda-tanda yang mengkhawatirkan."

Yang menjadi lawan bicara menoleh kearahnya, otaknya yang brilian membuatnya langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "...Akhir-akhir ini tidurku semakin tidak nyenyak, mungkin ini ada hubungnnya. Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa membantumu." Mungkin ia mencoba membuat lelucon, namun tidak mendapat balasan yang diharapkan.

"Ya, sementara aku juga masih menyelidikinya, aku minta maaf‒tidak, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah datang kemari."

Itu adalah rasa terima kasih yang tulus, ia bisa langsung mengetahuinya..

"Hmm? Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku tau jika sekarang kau sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga aku minta tolong padamu untuk bersedia membatuku jika keadaan menjadi tak terkendali."

"Tentu-tentu, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya... Yah, seperti ada yang lebih genting daripada hal ini." balasnya sarkastik. Ada jeda sejenak, kemudian ia kembali berbicara,"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah memeriksa tempat-tempat itu?"

"Aku berencana akan kesana setelah ini, karena itu aku memintamu kemari untuk memberitahumu. Dan‒"

"Dan?"

"...mungkin kita bisa pergi memeriksanya bersama. Meskipun aku tau itu adalah harapan yang sia-sia. Setidaknya, aku merasa lebih baik setelah berbincang denganmu setelah sekian lama, Kurama."

Pria dengan pakaian bangsawan tsb, yang dipanggil Kurama, menyeringai tipis dan membalas, "Hal yang sama berlaku untukku, Naruto." Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, parcakapan barusan, entah mengapa membuat suasana sedikit menghangat, meskipun itu hanya dirasakan suasana hatinya. "Haaa... sejujurnya aku juga ingin. Tapi, pekerjaanku benar-benar sangat menumpuk akhir-akhir ini, pergolakan dalam mitologi-mitologi besar tidak hanya berimbas pada satu sisi. Terlebih lagi, aku jarang mendapat waktu luang." Aura yang gelap menggantung diatas kepala Kurama. Suasana yang telah dibangun langsung runtuh. Terlebih lagi, menambahkan kata "sangat" setelah "benar-benar" itu terasa... berlebihan?

Sebenarnya. Secara samar-samar Naruto mengerti penderitaan macam apa yang Kurama rasakan.

Melihat keadaan Kurama yang menyedihkan, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya meskipun hanya sedikit. Naruto tau jika topik utama yang ingin ia bicarakan mungkin hanya akan membebani pikiran Kurama saat ini. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kurama selalu mengeluhkan hal yang sama ketika mereka bertemu, ia kembali berbicara, "Setelah begitu lama teridur, saat dimana ia akan terbangun akhirnya tiba."

"Haa... Benar-benar merepotkan..."

"Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula ini adalah tanggung jawab kita."

"Aku berharap ada seseorang yang mau meminjamkan pundaknya kepadaku."

"Aku rasa belum saatnya kita meminta bantuan. Kurama, semakin sedikit yang tau akan semakin baik."

Alis Kurama berkedut. "Kau berkata seperti itu seolah tidak tercium aroma mie aneh berkuah itu dari nafasmu."

Pada dasarnya Naruto memiliki pembawaan yang kalem, karena ia telah bertemu makhluk dengan berbagai kepribadian unik, jadi ia sudah terbiasa saat menghadapi situasi menjengkelkan seperti itu. Namun, balasan Naruto kali ini cukup mengejutkan. Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kurama, dan nadanya sedikit naik, "Aku tidak melihat topik ini ada hubungannya dengan aroma nafasku," * _sniff_ * "tapi, jangan memandang rendah makanan favoritku."

Namun jika itu menyangkut makanan favoritnya, ia tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja, ya kan?

Mungkin Naruto tidak sadar jika kalimat sindiran Kuama memiliki arti bahwa kamu tidak bisa menutupi segala sesuatu dari semua orang. Atau dia benar-benar terpancing karena memang nafasnya yang kurang sedap. Tapi, melihat reaksi Naruto barusan membuat Kurama merasa tergelitik.

"...Yah, kesampingkan hal itu. Tapi pasti akan sangat merepotkan untuk menjaga hal ini dari publik. Untuk sementara waktu tidak masalah, aku akan mulai mempersiapkan beberapa perlengkapan yang akan diperlukan secepatnya."

"...Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai mempersiapkannya. Satu lagi, Kurama."

"Hm? Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Selain pergi untuk memeriksa, aku juga bermaksud untuk berkunjung ke tempat yang jauh..." Ada jeda dalam kalimat itu. Kemudian, bisikannya mencapai telinga Kurama.

Kurama terkejut mendengar hal itu, namun tidak muncul dalam raut mukanya, "Cukup beresiko untukmu pergi ke sana seorang diri. Naruto, apakah dirimu yakin dengan hal itu? Yang lebih penting lagi, yang mana yang akan kau kunjungi?"

"Memang masih ada beberapa yang tersisa, tapi jika aku akan pergi mengunjungi tempat mereka dengan tujuan baik, maka itu pasti yang paling menonjol dari mereka."

"...Jika Dia, mungkin tidak terlalu masalah. Namun tetaplah berhati-hati. Kau tau, masih sulit bagiku untuk menaruh kepercayaan kepada makhluk rakus seperti mereka."

Naruto yang mendengar nada khawatir Kurama tersebut malah tertawa, "Meskipun situasinya berubah melawanku, aku cukup yakin akan baik-baik saja―"

'Baik-baik saja'? Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang relative, ya kan? Kurama bertanya dalam hati.

–‒"Lagipula, jika mereka mau menjadi aliansi kita, itu akan sangat menguntungkan. Maa, meskipun keajaiban seperti itu hampir tidak ada."

Memang benar, akan sangat bagus jika hal itu terjadi. Namun, sebuah keajaiban yang hampir tidak ada itu tidak berarti benar-benar tidak ada, dimasa lalu, hal yang serupa pernah terjadi.[2]

"Yosh... aku rasa sampai disini dulu.."

Kurama mengerti, dari kalimat barusan Naruto akan segera pergi. ' _Dasar, seenaknya menyuruhku kemari dan meninggalkan aku disini seenaknya saja?'_ Jika ia bersama para bawahannya saat ini, pasti mereka akan marah melihat perilaku Naruto yang tidak sopan padanya, "Jadi kau akan langsung pergi. Hm, kau tau, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Hmph, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengulur waktu, meskipun _event_ tersebut masih jauh dari hari ini... ―Mari kita selesaikan secepatnya." Kurama melihat mata itu dipenuhi kilauan, dan tekad sungguh-sungguh yang telah lama ia lupakan. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pemandangan langka seperti ini―

Naruto membuat gesture memutar, dan sekarang tubuhnya membelakangi Kurama, "Tolong sampaikan salamku kepada Yasaka dan putri kalian, Kunou-chan."

―Kurama ingin menyampaikan satu hal.

"Naruto."

"...Ya?"

"...Selesaikan dengan sempurna. Dan kembalilah ke tanah ini." Nada dari Kurama dipenuhi kewibawaan, juga mengandung kepercayaan terhadap sesaama rekan. Namun, yang ada dihadapaannya bukan lagi figur yang merupakan sahabatnya, melainkan udara kosong yang sunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kurama tidak langsung kembali kekediamannya, dan memilih untuk tetap berada ditempat semula, diatas telapak tangan patung kolosal tsb.

Kurama melihat wajah patung tersebut, yang mulutnya terbuka dan matanya tertutup.

Memang benar jika bulan purnama bersinar terang, namun cahayanya masih belum cukup untuk menembus bayangan yang menyelimuti patung tsb. Jika seorang manusia melihat dengan mata telanjang, yang bisa mereka lihat hanya samar-samar karena keadaan yang gelap. Namun hal tsb tidak berlaku untuk Kurama, karena Kurama bukan manusia, bukan mahkluk lemah seperti mereka.

Secara alami, makhluk heteromorf memiliki kemampuan yang disebut **[Night Vision]** yaitu kemampuan untuk melihat dalam gelap. Bahkan Kurama bisa melihat sejelas siang hari meskipun saat ini malam.

Semakin lama Kurama menatap patung tsb, perasaan muak dan jengkel semakin menumpuk didadanya. Tangannya terkepal erat, dan insting hewan buas miliknya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berada ditempat ini.

" ** _The Devourer of the Nine Worlds..._** "

Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kurama. Sang Pelahap Sembilan Dunia, makhluk luar biasa yang telah mengukir namanya dalam ingatan Kurama. Cukup mengejutkan karena (sekarang) hanya sedikit yang tau tentangnya, bahkan tidak pernah disebutkan dalam legenda. Mungkin hal itu dikarenan Mereka memutuskan untuk tetap merahasiakannya, dan memilih untuk mulai melupakan keberadaanya. _'Hmph, hanya keburukan yang ada dalam makhluk ini.'_

Tetapi, keadaannya yang sekarang tidak mengizinkannya untuk bergerak atau berpindah. Dan ia mulai membatu ditempat ini, "Berterima kasihlah karena kami datang mengunjungimu."

Kurama membuat sebuah **[Portal]** , dan mulai berjalan memasukinya. Tujuannya adalah kamar pribadinya dirumah.

"Ya ampun... Kunou-chan pasti akan senang mendengar salam darimu... tapi, hmm.." Tapi Kunou pasti akan mengomel juga karena ia tidak membawa Naruto kerumah mereka. Yah, itu mudah ditebak.

Namun, didalam pikirannya masih saja mengganjal.

"Dragon Lord... Jika itu adalah dirimu, maka, hadapilah takdir yang menyertaimu, Naruto..."

Satu kalimat terakhir itu, menggema ditempat yang telah mati, dan meninggalkan patung tersebut dibawah rembulan purnama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\quit.

Duuuudeee stop

Jadi ini ceritanya **to be continue** ya? Yahhh... ha h a haha aaa haa,,..

Keterangan : [1] Saya serahkan kepada imaginasi anda( pembaca ) tentang "warna merah" dari rambut Kurama, dan "model berantakan" seperti apa yang cocok untuknya juga.

Keterangan : [2] Saya sengaja, dan itu adalah contoh dari pemborosan kata. . . .

Seperti yang saya beritahu di atas, akan ada banyak karakter disini yang OOC dan OC, sifat dari naruto hampir keseluruhan adalah OC(original karakter) yang saya buat sendiri, Naruto disini hanya cangkang kosong yang saya isi dengan karakter lain. Kenyataannya mayoritas fandom Xover ini diisi OC. Itu... salah satu yang ingin saya sampaikan.

 **Lalu.**

pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih jika anda udah repot2 mampir kemari, membaca dari awal sampai akhir. Kedua saya minta maaf karena banyak kekurangannya, tolong beritahu saya bagian mana saja yang menurut anda tidak pantas, agar bisa saya pertimbangkan/diperbaiki. Ketiga, jika anda fans Overlord (LN Reader) sama seperti saya, maka ketahuilah saya meminjam beberapa unsur dari Overlord, meskipun itu hanya sebatas Beberapa item, sihir, dan para naga NW. Dan, bergembiralah fans karena season 3 overlord akan tayang bulan juli 2018, ini bukan april's fool karena dah ga 1 april/cek MAL atau web resminya. Yah, madhouse membuat anime season 3 dari overlord itu... _All is according to Ainz-sama's plan, sasuga, Ainz-sama!_ Keempat eh, terakhir, sampai disini saja _author's note_ dari saya. Terima kasih! ?ￂﾠ


End file.
